Love Bites (A Teen Wolf fanfiction)
by germanshepherd577
Summary: When a werewolf girl named Star goes to Beacon Hills, she meets Derek, and gets pulled into a fight she didn't even want to be in!
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own Teen Wolf or any if the characters. As far as I know, Rae, her family and Mr. Baldwin are my characters. All credit goes to Teen Wolf and MTV. Btw I'm on my iPad so if there are a lot of errors, it's because I can't use spellcheck and grammer check on here and my computer is broken**

All she could do was run, but she didn't know why. All the teenager knew was if she stopped running, something bad was going to happen. There were no people around, only the city. The sky was dark and clouds blotted out the stars. She exploded around a corner and lost her footing, causing her to tumble toward the pavement.

An alarm clock blared and a fist slammed the snooze button, killing the catchy tune of Moves like Jagger. Rae groggily sat up and opened her amber eyes. That was the thing about Rae, she didn't have green, blue or brown eyes. Her eyes were very, very light brown, amber. Her nickname in her house was Wolf. She turned her head and her eyes bugged out of her head. It was eight thirty! Rae tumbled out of her bed and almost slammed right into the closet door. The 17 year old shook her head and wrenched the door open, sorting through her closet for something to wear. Finally she found two shirts that she needed to pick between. The school didn't allow spaghetti straps, so the gray tank top was out of the question. Rae snatched the black ruffled top from the hanger and sorted through her many jeans and shorts. She weighed her options carefully. Finally after a few minutes if debating back and forth, she chose her white skinny jeans. She turned to the rack with her shoes and grabbed her black high-tops off the first shelf. She tugged her shirt over her head and then pulled on her jeans and shoes. Rae bounced over to her mirror and gasped in shock. She looked like she'd just run a marathon. The furious teen ran a brush through her tangled mop of long blond hairy until it was straight. Faster than the speed of sound, Rae braided her hair into a side fishtail and jogged down the stairs, sneakers thumping loudly. A granola bar was sitting on the kitchen table and she reached out a hand a grabbed it. The wrapper ripped and Rae shoved the chocolate and peanut butter bar in her mouth. Her leather book bag was sitting on the floor next to the door and she wrapped her fingers around the strap and rushed out the door. It was her first day at her new school, Beacon Hills High. As she ran down the sidewalk, her amber eyes took in something she would remember forever. As she sprinted down the sidewalk, she saw two red eyes blinking at her from the dark bushes. Her hand flew to her arm and she pinched herself, and it wasn't a dream. Rae screamed loudly and sprinted away, not looking back over her shoulder to see if she was being chased. She school was only about 30 yards away, and Rae had already sprinted about 45 feet. Her sneakers slammed against the asphalt as she raced the rest of the way toward the school. Her first class was Chemistry. Rae disapproved greatly, chemistry in the morning? Rae sucked in a breath and pushed open the door. Almost instantly, she was bombarded by other teens walking down the hallway. Rae walked up to a tall girl with dark brown hair that seemed annoyed by a pale boy with dark brown hair cropped short into a buzz cut. The boy turned toward her with a strange smile on his face.

"Hey there Pretty Girl. You new here? I'm Stiles." Rae glanced at the girl raised a brow. The girl shook her head and offered Rae her hand.

"Don't mind him, he's always like this. I'm Allison Argent."

Rae shook her hand. "Rae Walker. Do you know where the Chemistry room is?"

Allison chuckled. "Yeah, I was headed there and I was stopped by you know who," she jerked her head at Stiles. Allison led her down a hallway filled with lockers and students. A door marked 'A-13' was the one Allison led her into. The teacher, named Mr. Baldwin, assigned her a seat toward the back of the classroom.

"I'm really sorry about this, I wish we could pair you with someone else, but your going to be lab partners with Derek Hale. I'm just warning you, he's always late and very quiet and easily angered, so be careful." Rae shrugged and walked toward her seat. Once she found it, she sat down and doodled on the desk with her pencil. Mr. Baldwin began to call role. Rae was last, because her last name was Walker. The classroom door creaked open and a boy walked in. Rae often had many blond moments and wondered who he was, although the seat next to her was the only empty one. The teacher shot a glare at the boy and wrote something down on his clipboard.

"Derek, late, again," Mr. Baldwin sighed. "What's your excuse this time?"

Derek shrugged and walked in Rae's direction. "I don't know, power went out," he called sarcastically over his shoulder.

Mr. Baldwin turned to the board and began teaching. "Everyone pay attention, since it is the first day, we're going to have a little fun. As you can see, there is baking soda and vinegar in front of you. In case you don't know, baking soda and vinegar causes... Well you'll see. I'd like you to pour the whole box of baking soda into the Erlenmeyer flask.

Derek motioned at the box. "You can do this one. "

Rae picked up the small box and dumped it into the flask, almost spilling it, because she couldn't seem to take her eyes off her lab partner. Derek had spiky black hair and fair skin, his eyes were bright green. Derek glanced up at Mr. Baldwin and slowly reached for the vinegar. Rae slapped his hand. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see." Derek grabbed a flask and filled it to the top with vinegar, and Rae gt the picture.

"Is it gonna be a big explosion?"

Without taking his eyes off Mr. Baldwin, Derek nodded.

"Who would like to go first," the teacher asked, looking directly at Rae.

At first, Rae didn't raise her hand, and Derek grabbed her arm and pulled it up in the air. "We want to go first." Mr. Baldwin nodded his head and Derek picked up the flask.

"No Derek that's too-" Before he could finish his sentence, Derek had dumped the vinegar into the flask.

"Duck!" Rae shouted as the liquid bubbled. The class ducked under their desk's as white froth exploded from the flask and hit the ceiling.

"Derek, Rae, what was that?" Mr. Baldwin asked, wiping foam from his eyes.

Rae could hardly stifle her laughter. "It was... Um... An accident?"

Mr. Baldwin folded his arms. "Since it is your first day I'm letting you by with a warning. Next time, it will be detention."

Rae nodded her head, but continued to attempt to stop laughing. Even Derek was smiling a little. Rae noticed that, throughout the whole class period, Allison had not even so much as blinked in Derek's direction. Was there some unspoken tension between the two...?


	2. Chapter 2

After three more boring classes, it was finally lunch. Rae was chatting with Allison and Lydia as they walked toward the lunchroom. As soon as Allison opened the door, Rae shivered. It was freezing! She tugged her jacket on and continued on her way. As Rae set her tray down at the table, she realized she didn't get a drink. She stood up and turned to Allison.

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna go get a soda." Allison shrugged and started talking to Lydia about something that Rae was completely lost on.

Rae was walking back to her table, and just as the popped the top on her soda, a mixture of fruit punch, soup, soda and mashed potatoes splattered all over her hair and clothes. Wiping food out of her eyes she glared at the person who'd spilt in. He had olive skin and dark brown hair. Lydia and Allison went over to her and Allison snapped at the boy. "Scott watch where your going! Look what you did you idiot!" Rae took off her jacket, carelessly threw it on an empty chair next to her and glared at Scott. "Watch where your walking, fool." She then turned to Allison and Lydia. "I need to get this stuff off me, I'll see you later." With that, Rae turned in her heel and stormed out of the cafeteria.

When Rae arrived at the bathroom, she immediately began wiping food out of her hair. Unfortunately, she didn't have a change of clothes. By the time she'd cleaned off any and all food from herself, lunch was over. She needed to get her books. She exited the bathroom and walked to her locker, hoping she'd gotten rid of all of the food. After about a fifty second walk, she reached her locker and dialed the combination. A note and her jacket fell out of her locker.

"How in the..?" Rae picked up the note and read it.

Left your jacket at lunch. -Derek locker 322

Rae was stunned. How did he get into her locker, nobody knew her combination. That's when she noticed the scratch marks on the sides and top of the locker. It was as if Derek had used something to pry open the locker! Rae grabbed a pencil and wrote under where Derek wrote.

Hey, thanks, how in the name of The Lord did you get into my locker?! -Rae. She was locked 286. Slowly, she walked down the halls, counting until she found 322. She looked around to make sure Derek wasn't near, and she slipped the note through the slits at the top of the locker...


	3. Chapter 3

**(Hello my loyal readers and fellow Teen Wolf and Derek Hale lovers! My real-life friend Rae is mad at me for using her name and asked me if I'd change it, so my main character Rae, is now Star, and looks completely different. BUT, the same things that happened in the other chapters happened to her, just pretend she was Star the whole time. Knock, Knock good, good? Star's looks and stuff will be described in this chapter :D! Also, the story will now continue through Star's point of view! Oh last thing, sorry, Star is a werewolf. She shifts into a full wolf like the wolves in Twilight do, even though I hate Twilight, I love how the characters shift into wolves! So enough of my blabbering, onto the story. I'm assuming Derek is around 22 or 23 years old in Season 3? I'm not supposed to even watch Teen Wolf, so I don't know. In this story he is 22 and I'm just going to say that he is keeping an eye on Scott?)**

I clicked the 'on' button on my phone and checked the time. Seven forty-five, perfect timing. I walked to the edge of the sidewalk and did what my parents always told me to do. I looked one way, looked the other and began crossing the street. All of the sudden, a loud voice shouted my name.

"Star, move!" Before I could react, I was slammed onto the concrete, just as a car sped past at around seventy miles an hour. I didn't move for a moment, mostly because whatever or whoever shoved me out of the way was crushing my ribs and I couldn't breathe! I flicked my eyes upward and I was staring straight at _Derek!_ I rolled out from under him and sucked in a breath. He was already on his feet. I (being the wolf that I am) could smell something odd about him, but I couldn't tell what it was. I noted how Derek looked much too old to be in high school.

"Derek how old are you anyways? You don't look young enough to be in high school?" I asked, trying to pull twigs out of my dark brown hair.

_"Nobody_ knows this except Scott and Stiles, but I'm twenty-two, and a simple thank you would have been nice since I just saved your life!"

"You crushed my ribs in the process," I snarled, my eyes flashing gold. I gasped as I realized that Derek might have just figured out everything!

Derek stared at me in shock, and I noticed how gorgeous his features were. His black hair was spiked at the front and he had obviously hadn't shaved today. But the one thing I noticed most, was that he was hot! H-O-T hot, I mean it! I was suddenly jerked out of my fantasy when Derek grabbed my wrist and started leading me away.

"Hey we're going to be late!"

"No, _your_ going to be late. Now shut up and come on, I need to show you something," he snapped, pulling me along.

About ten or twenty minutes later, after dragging me through the woods, we arrived upon a burnt up, broken down old house.

"Why in the world did you bring me here?" I asked furiously. Derek didn't answer, just continued to drag me up the stairs of the house and through the door. Finally he turned around and began speaking.

"A long time ago, the Argents burned down this house and killed my family and my uncle, Peter, killed my sister, Laura. I killed him and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on a second. You killed Peter Hale? The _alph-_Never mind."

Derek stepped toward me, a little too close for comfort. "The what? Tell me, now."

I growled at him and stepped back. "No, I didn't say anything."

Derek snarled and shoved me backward. That was it, I'd bout had enough of this guy, he wanted a fight, he was going to get one! I jumped up in the air and shifted mid-leap. I was a full wolf, not just a half wolf, I mean full wolf. I was midnight black and I had ice-blue eyes. Derek seemed stunned at the fact that I'd just become a huge, snarling, spitting, ready-to-rip-him-to-shreds wolf. Derek held his hands up in surrender and I snarled...

**(You like that? The next chapter is even better but won't be published for a bit. By a bit, I mean like an hour or two.**


	4. Chapter 4

(**Can someone PM me some ideas? I have SERIOUS writers block! *Facepalm.* Oh, and I'm just going to say in this chapter when Star says 'All Hades', Google what that means because I don't curse in my stories, because if my parents ever got hold of my account and read through it, I'd have to take down my stories. Also each chapter has a little song you should listen to while you read it.)**

**Song: Runaway, Maroon 5**

I couldn't see straight. I'd only morphed to warn Derek not to mess with me, but I knew from the instant I shifted that I'd made a mistake. Even though Derek was an Alpha, my being able to be a full wolf made me much, much stronger. I snarled loudly, curling my lip and baring my fangs. Derek actually looked scared. Most of the time, I wouldn't attack anybody, ever, but the full moon was tonight and instead of seeing Derek as a friend, I saw him as an enemy, and when I saw an enemy, all hades would break lose. Slowly I stalked toward him. I didn't know who he was or where I was, all I knew was to kill or break anything in my path. Derek stared straight into my eyes and spoke quietly.

"Star, it's Derek, Derek Hale. I'm not your enemy, just calm down."

The realization of what I almost did hit me like a ton of bricks. I folded my ears back against my skull and looked at Derek sadly. As fast as I could, I turned and bounded out of the house. I exploded out the front door and tore into the woods, dirt and twigs getting caught in my black fur. I spotted a massive oak tree and I launched myself into the air and landed on a thick branch. I stayed in my wolf form for a bit before shifting back to human. I (and I never do this) broke down and started sobbing uncontrollably. I heard leaves crunching and smelt the familiar scent of the one person I didn't want to see.

"Are you a tough werewolf or a giant fuzzy squirrel? Because last I checked, tough werewolves don't hide in trees," Derek chuckled, standing at the base of the tree.

I sniffled and turned away. "I almost killed you."

Derek laughed again and shook his head. "I wouldn't have let you kill me. Plus, I could beat you any day."

I furiously jumped from my branch. "Hey, just because your an Alpha doesn't not mean... I mean does...Ugh never mind." Derek was throwing off my whole game, I couldn't even talk right!

Derek closed his green eyes in frustration. He looked so dang cute when he did that, it drove me crazy! Suddenly, Derek's eyes snapped open.

"I can sense your feelings, you know that right?"

"Can not! If you can, then tell me when I'm feeling!"

Derek thought for a moment. "Your feeling, anger, nervousness, embarrassment, and something else but I can't tell." Derek licked his lips in thought and that almost drove me to the brink of absolute insanity.

"Knock it off, Derek."

"Knock what off?"

"Being you?"

"Well I like being me, I mean, what if I was Scott? Then we'd have two annoying whiners on our hands."

I didn't laugh. Even though I was a werewolf, I got cold easily. Derek noticed my shivering and placed a strong arm around my shoulders.

"You can stay at my place for a few days, if you want."

"Derek, I want to, but I can't, my parents would freak."

Derek rolled his eyes. "For a werewolf, you can be blond sometimes. Give me your phone."

I fished my phone out of my pocket. "Why do you need my phone?"

Derek snatched my phone out of my hand and flicked it on. "What's your passcode?"

"The code is nine, six, five, three."

"That spells wolf." Derek commented as he typed out something on my phone.

I looked over his bicep to see what he was doing. He was texting my mom! The text read:

_Hey mom staying at a friend's house 4 a few days, ttyl. _

A response rung in almost instantly.

_I'm fine with that. What friend?_

Derek and I locked eyes. "Tell her I'm staying with Lydia!"

Derek shrugged and typed the five-letter name into the phone and pressed send.

_Alright. I'll see you on Friday._

I sighed with relief. "Hey Derek guess what?"

Derek tossed me my phone back. "What?"

"Race you back to the house!" Without waiting on a response, I sped away from him.


	5. Chapter 5

**(This is kind of an emotional chapter. Ladies, grab a tissue! But, you HAVE to listen to the song while you read this to understand why it's so emotional! Oh, and Kate is alive in this story.)**

**Song: Just a kiss, Lady Antebellum**

Derek and I lay on the grass together, staring up at the stars. I couldn't keep my eyes off him. For some reason, it was full moon and neither of us were shifting. In the darkness, I could tell he was smiling. Derek had told me everything about his life earlier. My eyes were puffy and bloodshot from crying, it'd been so hard on him. Derek turned his face toward me and brushed a stray strand of hair out of my eyes. I moved closer to him and buried my head in his shoulder. Derek nuzzled my neck gently and I wrapped my arms around his ribcage. I felt him bite my jugular a little and I shivered, Goosebumps running up and down my arms.

"Are you cold?"

"No. Can I ask you something?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Just because. I don't want to talk right now."

I decided to shut up, because Derek had taken his no-nonsense tone.

"Hey Star?"

"Hmm?"

"You got a little something right there?"

I looked down at my shirt and right at that instant, Derek flicked my chin with his finger.

"Hey, I thought you didn't wanna talk."

"I wasn't talking."

"You just did!"

"Why do you keep making me talk?"

"Why do you keep responding?"

All of the sudden, Derek leaned in and mashed his lips over mine. In the split second that he did, I responded by pressing a hand into his jet-black hair. We kissed (more like made out... You know what I mean) for a long time before he pulled away and I stared into his grass-green eyes.

"Now will you just be quiet," he scoffed as he placed one muscled arm behind his head. I snuggled into his strong should and breathed deeply. He had this specific scent about him, I could recognize anywhere, even in a crowd. He smelled like the forest, like pine almost. I could hear his deep heartbeat and I sighed. The snap of a twig alarmed us both. I sniffed deeply, then whispered into Derek's ear.

"Hunters. We have to get out of here." I jumped to my feet just as the Argents stalked out of the bushes. I risked a glance at Derek and noticed that claws were protruding from his fingers. He leaned over to me and whispered back.

"I want you to back up, run forward, and morph out just like you did this morning. They haven't seen a wolf like you."

Derek stood slowly as the hunters advanced. I gasped in horror. Allison was with them, and she had her bow aimed at me. Slowly, I backed up and stood about a good fifty feet from the hunters, who had no idea what I was doing. I took a running start, then the full moon took over. I leapt up and shifted in mid-air, landing on the grass with a snarl. Allison lowered her bow and her jaw dropped. I pulled back my upper lip and exposed two rows of razor-sharp fangs. I snarled and advanced toward the hunters, Derek at my side. An older women with curly blond hair stepped forward. "Oh, Derek, you got a puppy dog to protect you?"

This must've been Kate. I snarled in her direction and she chuckled.

"I'm sooo scared of a little puppy."

Was this lady trying to make me mad? Because it worked. I leapt about thirty-five feet and pinned her down, slobber glistening on my fangs. But Kate didn't have the good sense to shut up.

"Look pup, you can't beat us."

Allison raised her bow and pulled her arm back. Before she could fire, I slashed Kate's arms and chest with my fangs. Allison let the bow go and it grazed my fur. I stepped over Kate and snarled at Allison. Allison's father aimed a gun at Derek and I decided to use my secret weapon. On the full moon, I could become stronger than four Alpha's. Quick as a blink, I jumped forward and knocked Allison's bow from her hand, then turned on her father. I stalked toward him and all the hunters turned their weapon's on me, but didn't fire. I reared onto my hind legs, which made me as taller than a standing grizzly bear. I slammed my front paws into Allison's father's shoulders. He fell to the ground, and I turned to the other hunters with a snarl. They seemed smarter than the rest, and ran off, Allison included.

"Good job, Star." Derek praised me. Sadly, I'd be stuck as a wolf the rest of the night. Derek had regained control of himself, lucky. I padded over to him and stuck my head under his hand. He scratched me behind my ears and I thumped my back foot on the ground, causing him to laugh. I never saw him laugh that hard.


	6. Chapter 6

**(This isn't the end of my story, I'm probably gonna be throwing chapters out there all day! Ok in case your confused, and I know this sounds mushy and gross but Derek and Star didn't morph out and go all coo-coo crazy because (grab a bag) their love was SOOO strong (get your bag ready) it kept each other from morphing. I KNOW that isn't how it works, but that's how I wanted the story to go! I'm not doing that during any more full moon chapters. Derek gets mad at Star and she changed back to human in the next chapter! Then Star goes downstairs to sleep and Derek does his whole Full Moon evil bloods thirsty wolfy thing.)**

I wagged my tail and looked up at Derek, my blue eyes shining. I felt incredibly safe around him, like I was invincible. Derek laughed and patted my shoulder.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but if your a dog, don't you like fetch?"

I couldn't speak when I was in wolf-form so I wagged my tail and panted loudly. Derek picked up a stick and threw it about 70 feet or so. I didn't mind playing fetch, it was fun. I raced after the stick, but I lost it. Lowering my nose to the ground, I sniffed around until I found it. I picked it up in my jaws and raced back to Derek. After throwing it a few times, Derek asked me if I was tired, and I responded by yawning. I followed my Alpha back to his house, my paws crunching on the leaves as I went. I really wanted to walk upright again, but being wolfed out was pretty fun. All of the sudden, Derek's phone beeped with an incoming text. Stiles had texted him saying

Hey! If you aren't busy, can you tell Star to come to my place?

I looked at Derek and wagged my tail, staring up at him with wolf-pup eyes.

"Fine, we'll go, but only for a little bit. Then we are coming back here, and you are sleeping on an old sheet." I growled at him and looked toward his black camaro. He got into his car and started it up. I folded my ears back and walked around to the drivers side. I gripped the car door handle and pulled. Derek ran a hand through his hair.

"Sorry, forgot." I wagged my tail and jumped into his lap, like a big fluffy lapdog. I knocked his breath away and remembered that I wasn't a small chihuahua, I was a one-hundred pound wolf. Derek angrily shoved my shoulder and pushed me into the backseat.

"Don't you ever, ever do that again. Next time, just let me open the door before you crush me."

I stomped my front paw on the seat and flattened my ears, hoping me got the message.

"Oh, right. Can you be human again, it's hard communicating with a giant wolf."

I tilted my head toward the full moon and then looked back at him. Didn't he understand that during the full moon I couldn't just shift whenever, like he could?!

"Ohhh... Okay..." Derek started the car and we sped down the road. Maybe five minutes later he said, pretty much to himself,

"We're almost there. You know, I don't even know why I'm not morphing out right now? I mean, the last full moon, I morphed, and all the others before that, but this time I didn't, until the hunters came."

I whimpered slightly. His driving was making me sick! Where did he get his license, the dollar store?

"Shut up wolfie, we're here." Derek screeched to a stop in Stiles driveway, then smacked himself on the forehead.

"I am such an idiot! Your a dang wolf how can I bring you in there?!" Derek whipped out his phone and texted something. Maybe ten seconds later his phone whistled.

"His dad isn't home. Let's just go in there and get out. Twenty minutes, come on." I climbed over his lap again and he narrowed his eyes (which were now red) at me. Payback for calling me wolfie! I waited on Derek to open the front door and I barged in, sniffing around the house. Derek snapped his fingers.

"You stay with me, I gotta figure out how to explain this to Stiles." I could tell me was stressed by his voice and his body language, so I trotted over to him and licked his hand. He pulled it away and didn't look at me. He led me up the stairs and down a hall. He led me toward a room that smelled nothing like Stiles. He gave me a look that meant 'stay' and I did. He walked down the hall and I heard him knock on Stile's door. The door creaked open

"Hey- DEREK?! Where's Star?"

"That's why I'm here..." Derek whistled and I assumed that meant 'Get your wolf self over here so I can get this over with.'

I trotted down the hall, my black fur had twigs and sticks in it. Stiles jumped backwards.

"What the heck is that?!"

"Star, she's a werewolf too, but when she morphs on the full moon, she's stuck like that until morning." I licked Stiles hand.

"Go-good d-doggy." I hated being called a dog and I growled, stepping back to Derek's side. Derek rested a hand on my head and that's when all the pieces fell int place...


	7. Chapter 7

**(This is a very long chapter. Feel free to skip the beginning. The song for this chapter is Can't Stand the Rain by Lady Antebellum)**

I shifted back into my human form, Stiles and Derek staring at me like I just grew four legs and a tail... Well I had four legs and a tail a minute ago.

"What're you lookin' at?"

"You just shifted back into human form... You said you couldn't."

"I know, I can't. When you touched my shoulder, I just shifted, I had no control over it."

"That's weird," Stiles tilted his head. "Well, Star, I'll see you around school I guess?"

I shook my head no. "Not this week, I'm not going."

Stile's eyes bugged out of his head "You are gonna miss four days of school?"

"Yeah. I'm... Um..." I looked to Derek for help.

Of course, the idiot just shrugged.

"Vacation?" Stiles asked, oblivious to my stalling.

"Um... Yeah, sure." I grabbed Derek's arm and pulled him toward the stairs. "I want to go home."

Derek sighed inwardly, tossing his keys back and forth. "Fine, where do you live?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, not my home, yours. Let's gooooo!"

Derek gave me a shove. "Go then, hotshot."

I was half-asleep when Derek screeched into the driveway. He shook my shoulder and opened the car door. I stumbled out and leaned on his shoulder. He pushed me to my feet and pointed inside.

"Go. It's getting late, this isn't a safe place after dark."

I bounded inside and waited for him. Once he finally walked through the door and locked it behind him, he led me up a rickety staircase, into a small room with a bed and a a dresser in it. A small door next to it held a small bathroom. Derek disappeared into the bathroom for a split second before chucking a towel and pointing a finger at her. "You, shower, go. You smell like you just rolled in raw sewage."

I laughed "I've been hanging around you all day, can you blame me?" I walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. How did this place even have running water? I turned the handle all the way on hot and stepped into the shower. I squeezed some shampoo into my hand and rubbed it into my tangled mop of curly brown hair. Once I rinsed the soap out of my hair I grabbed a bar soap and a rag and washed myself. I hadn't showered in weeks, the hit water felt so good, I just stood there for a few minutes. I lost track of time and just stood there for maybe, ten or fifteen minutes. Finally I turned the handle and the water cut off. I squeezed the water out of my hair, I stepped out of the shower and smiled a little. Derek had left me the gray tee-shirt he'd been wearing and some sweatpants that might have been Laura's, or something he outgrew. I put on the sweatpants and tugged the shirt over my head, it smelled just like Derek. After I got dressed, I exited the bathroom and noticed Derek wasn't in here. I walked down the halls and checked every room, but Derek was nowhere! I walked downstairs and lay on the couch, wondering where he was. Around twelve o'clock, I drifted to sleep. I woke up exactly every hour, because of nightmares. Without Derek around, I felt unsafe and vulnerable. In all of my nightmares, I was outnumbered, with wolves like me ganging up on me, with Derek leading them...

The next morning, I awoke with a start and sniffed the air. Derek was in the next room. I jumped off the couch and stormed in, which caused Derek to turn around, a smug look on his face.

"Where were you p, you just left without warning, you didn't say anything, you had me worried sick I thought the hunters had got you, I literally woke up every hour last night because of nightmares! You just left!"

Derek just shrugged. "I felt myself morphing. I had to leave, I didn't know you'd be so upset. I'm only human, Star."

I nodded, and my blue eyes faded into their original amber. "I hate it when your right."

Derek chuckled. "And I love it!"

It was at that moment I realized my hunky werewolf had no shirt. He had a strange swirly tattoo between his shoulder blades. His skin was... Well I'll just say, it wasn't too tan and it wasn't too pale. It was fair like the rest of him. He had huge muscles that rippled with every move and he had a toned six-pack.

"Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to stare?"

I sputtered and stammered until I managed a few words.

"Sorry, your just, I mean... Um... Your... Beautiful... If you kn-know what I mean."

Derek didn't respond and I stepped up to his side. I traced the tattoo's outline with my finger.

"Derek... What's this..?"

"What do you think it is Captain Obvious?"

"What does it mean?

Without turning around, Derek spoke quietly. He sounded like me was going to cry.

"It means many things. To me, it the three spirals stand for Alpha, Beta and Omega. If you turn the tattoo one way, the place of the spirals are still the same position, however each spiral is in a different spot. Like, the spiral at the top, stands for Alpha. Well the one on the right stands for Omega. If you look at it a certain way, it looks like the Omega spiral is in the place of the Alpha. It means, we can all rise and fall into different places. Alpha can fall to Omega or Beta and Omega can rise to Alpha. Do you understand?" Derek turned toward me, seriousness in his green eyes.

I nodded and stepped closer to him. "What's this?" I pointed to a picture he was holding of what looked like a young version of himself and a girl that resembled him greatly.

"Tha-that's me and Laura before... She died..."

"Derek I'm sorry."

"It's fine, you didn't do anything, I'm sorry for leaving you."

"It's okay. Just one thing to make it up?"

"Depends."

"Give me a hug..."

Derek hesitated for a moment before shaking his head.

"I don't hug."

"Now you do. I've been by myself all night and I'm still shaky." I wrapped my arms around his diaphragm. After a few moments, he put his arms around me and pulled me close. "Mine. Mine and mine only, forever."

I shivered and buried my head in his shoulder. He nipped my neck and I sighed, listening to his heartbeat.

"Your my Alpha..."

He continued nipping at my neck and repeating 'mine' until he gave me a final squeeze and pulled away. "I'll be back in a few. Stay here." With that, I watched my Alpha walk up the stairs, and disappear down the hall...


	8. Chapter 8

**(I hope you guys like this chapter! It has more Scott in it, and a huge fight scene! Its also extra long! Warning: Violence) **

**Song: Ceiling Can't Hold Us by Macklemore**

I played Temple Run on my phone while I waited for Derek to return. I checked the time and he'd been upstairs for maybe ten minuets. I sighed as I powered off my phone. What could possibly be taking him so long? Unreliable... I whipped my head around as I heard shoes thumping down the stairs. Derek walked slowly over to me, his black hair plastered completely to his head with water. I chuckled and turned back to my phone.

"Forgetting something?"

Derek looked confused. "Huh? Forgetting something?"

"Your hair, you look like a drowned rat!"

"Excuse me Star? I don't have a hair dryer like some people!"

I laughed and turned toward him. All of the sudden, he froze and turned toward the door.

"Someone's coming, get ready to fight!"

"Derek can't you tell who it is?"

"It's two people, I can't tell the scent apart."

Scott suddenly burst through the door, blood dripping down his left side, and he had cuts all over his face.

"Scott! What happened?" Derek and I snarled at the same time. Stiles burst through the door also.

"The... Attacked... Had to run!" Scott gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"Scott use your words," Derek snapped, taking a step closer.

"Peter came and he attacked us!"

I turned to Derek and snarled "I thought you killed him!"

"I did, he must have come back from the dead!

I had no control as I felt my spine cracking and becoming that of a canine. My bones popped and cracked and I felt canines protruding from my jaws until I was completely morphed out. Derek and Scott had morphed also. Stiles was the only normal one here! I pinned my ears and growled, starting out the door, Scott on my trail. As the younger wolf reached my side, I looked to him for direction.

"He followed us here, but only halfway." I swung my head around and growled, signaling for silence. I took a deep breath and I could smell Derek, Scott, blood. The forest and then, something that smelled like Derek but had an awful stench to it. Scott and Derek looked to me, asking which way to go. Slowly, I stalked forward, toward the woods. The horrid stench of the Alpha was blotting out everything else. As if on cue, a huge ugly beast with glowing red eyes leapt out of the bushes and pinned me to the ground. I grabbed his left front leg in my jaws and shook my head back and forth until I heard a snap. Peter yelped and lost his footing. Derek stepped forward and I snarled at him. This wasn't his fight, Peter attacked me, and I wanted to show him what I was made of. I reared onto my hind legs and my claws scraped Peter's muzzle. He swiped a paw at my head and I stumbled backward. Peter and I circled each other, waiting for the other to make a move. I saw his back leg tense, he was going for a high attack. As he jumped at me, I ducked. When he was right above my head, I reared up, slamming him in Derek's direction. Derek slashed at him with his claws. But the Alpha paid him no attention, he turned back toward me. I lunged at him, blood blinding my vision. He lunged back at me, and I locked my teeth into his jowl and ripped, blood gushing into my mouth. Peter grabbed my shoulder in his jaws and ripped, tearing off a hunk of flesh and fur. Blood pooled near my leg, but I wasn't finished yet. I lunged at him and crunched my teeth around his skull. We rolled in the grass, snarling and clawing at each other until Derek and Scott joined in. My black fur was sticky with blood as I watched the others fight. Peter slung Scott against a tree like a ragdoll and slashed at Derek's stomach, which caused him to fall to the ground. Peter placed his claws on Derek's neck and that's when I slammed into him, knocking him away from Derek. Pain exploded in my shoulder but I didn't care. I grabbed the Alpha's throat in my teeth and bit down, hard. He reared and rolled, but I had him in a death grip. He slashed my face with his fangs and I let go. I saw his front leg tense, and his back leg stretched. He was lunging low, at my legs. I was right in front of a tree. Was this guy blond or something? As he lunged, I rolled to one side and he smashed into the tree, blood gushing from his now shattered muzzle. I snarled and he got to his paws, holding his broken leg in the air. He turned tail and fled into the woods with a whimper. I quickly rushed to Derek, who had already begun healing. The wound on my shoulder hadn't healed completely, but it started healing. Scott was getting to his feet. I shifted back to my human form and helped Derek to his feet.

"Everyone alright?" Stiles jogged up to us and we all murmured yes. Derek turned to Scott.

"You better get home, Scott." Without waiting for response, Derek turned and walked back toward the house, I followed suit. I noticed that the stain on Derek's shirt was getting bigger and I knew he needed medical attention. Luckily, I knew how to treat stuff like that. I ran up to his side and pushed him onto the couch.

"You, shirt off, I know your hurt, and I'm helping you even if it is going to heal by itself."

Derek flinched and tugged his shirt over his head.

"I don't need this."

"Yeah you do, now shush. Do you have anything, you know, medical?"

"My car has a first aid kit in it, it came with it."

I touched his shoulder gently, and ran out the door. I jogged down his driveway and arrived at his car. I tugged on the door, it was locked. He was going to kill me for this... I brought back my fist and slammed it through his window. I reached through and unlocked the door from the inside. I yanked open the door and searched around the car. I opened a small compartment and came across a first aid kit, and something else, a necklace. It was a little wooden wolf on a leather cord. I turned it over and over in my hands, noticing how it was a little bit messy, like it had been carved. I set it on the dash and raced back to the house. Derek was very pale, and there was blood dripping down his side.

"Why aren't you healing?! It should be better, not worse!" I shouted, rushing to his side and shaking him. My mind was in overdrive and I had no idea what to do. I ripped open the first aid kit and grabbed the very first thing I saw, the gauze.

"It is healing, just very slowly."

"Focus on healing it! Do something, just don't die!"

"It's a cut, not a cannonball wound, Star."

"It's a huge cut, shut up and focus," I snarled, busy unwrapping the gauze. When I saw the cut in my peripheral vision, I noticed it had shrunk a little bit. I placed the gauze around his stomach and wrapped it around.

"You need anything?"

"No. Star, you don't need to freak out, Peter got me once and there was blood gushing out of my mouth. Chill out."

"Sorry, I've never had to deal with an injured person before."

"It won't be the last time."

"I know that."

I sat down next to Derek and I felt his sharp canines graze my neck. I closed my eyes and shivered.

"I think I'm staying here."

"What? Aren't you already?"

"I mean after Friday... I'll tell my mom that Lydia and I have to make some urgent family trip thing, but I'll really be here with you. Do you mind?"

Derek just murmured something and continued nipping and biting at my neck.

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"You bite my neck and stuff."

"I don't know, I just do."

"Well stop for a few minuets."

"Whatever."

"So what now?"

"How about you shut up and let me heal?"

"Fine."

I scoffed and curled up next to him, and at some point, I drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**(Hope you liked the last chapter! I'd just like to say thank you to my loyal readers and my fans who reviewed! The song for this chapter is Run Devil Run by Ke$ha.)**

Derek had woken me up to tell me to get something to eat, and I couldn't go back to sleep after my cheeseburger. Derek had fallen asleep on the couch, his arms around me. He looked so cute when he was sleeping. I closed my eyes and attempted to sleep, but I was bombarded by memories and images of the earlier fight. I sat bolt upright and gasped, rousing Derek out of sleep.

"Wha happa?"

"Nothin, Alpha. Go back to sleep." My heart was pounding and I shook my head, trying to clear the memories.

"Why are you scared?"

"I'm not. Go back to sleep."

"Star Walker, don't you lie to me, I can feel your heartbeat. What's wrong?"

"Just, the fight, I'm a little shaken."

Derek shifted so he could look at me. "Don't be. Just go to sleep."

I shook my head and got out of his embrace.

"What are you doing Star," he asked me, sitting up and blinking his green eyes.

"I need to go for a run, I need-"

"It's dangerous."

"I can handle myself. You need to worry about yourself, bad boy."

Derek lay down and I walked over to him.

"We need to check that cut."

I pulled back the covers and lifted the edge of the gauze. The cut had vanished, the only proof that it was even there was a scar and a little bit of dried blood.

"I'll see you later." I kissed his forehead and I breathed deep, morphing quickly. Ouch, it hurt, morphing quickly. I preferred leaping and shifting in mid air, but I didn't have that option here, unless I wanted to break Derek's floor. I gave him a last look before I bounded out the door and down the steps. I pushed the front door open with my nose and the wind buffeted my ebony fur. I took a flying leap and ran into the forest. Branches whipped my face and dirt flew into my face, but I didn't care. My lungs felt like they were going to burst, but adrenaline kept me going. Because I wasn't watching where I was going, I lost my footing and went sprawling head-first into a lake. Water and silt clouded my vision and nose until I couldn't breathe. I couldn't swim either! I didn't know how to get out or how to stay afloat. I pushed up to the surface and flailed my paws, attempting to keep my head above the murky water. I yelped and barked loudly, hoping someone would come and help me. My head sunk under the water and I thrashed to the surface. Where was Derek when you needed him?! I heard leaves crunching, and it wasn't Derek. A heavy-set black male stared at me for a moment and I barked loudly. He was a werewolf! If he didn't help me I was doomed! As if some magic gears clicked in his brain, he rushed into the water and sunk his claws into my shoulder, tugging me back to the shore. I paddled helplessly until he let me go and dropped to his knees in the shore. I shifted back to a human, my heart racing.

"Thank you so much! What's your name?"

"Boyd. Do you know Derek Hale?"

"Yeah, I was just coming from his house, I fell into the lake, I can't swim. Are you on your way to his house?"

Boyd nodded and started walking off toward Derek's house. My shoes sloshed as I walked beside Boyd.

"So, you part of Derek's pack?" Boyd asked, not looking at me.

"Yeah, just recently, but he didn't bite me, I was born this way."

"Hm. He bit me."

I didn't respond, but walked on in silence. After maybe five or ten minuets, we reached Derek's house. I sloshed up the rickety steps and sighed.

"He is not gonna be happy, Boyd."

I saw alarm light up in Boyd's dark eyes.

"Why?"

"He warned me not to go, and now I'm soaked because of my clumsiness."

I shut my eyes for a few seconds as I heard Derek walking across the floor upstairs. I looked to Boyd for help, and of course, being a guy, he called out.

"Derek? It's Boyd!" I could hear Derek walking quickly down the hall and jumped down the stairs.

"Boyd! Star! What happened?" Boyd looked to me and shrugged.

"I um... When I was running... I kinda fell in the lake... Boyd helped me out."

Derek rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded like 'typical.'

"Derek, Erica and Issac got into a huge fight, and now they've been going at it all night, can I stay here?" Derek sucked in a breath and clenched his fist.

"The only place I have for you is the couch."

"Alright."

"Star, come on, and Boyd, go get some sleep," Derek motioned with his hand, not looking at me. I followed him up the stairs and into his room and he turned to me, eyes glowing red.

"Star I told you not to go out there! What if Boyd hadn't come along? You could've drowned! I tried to warn you, but you didn't listen to me! Sometimes, you should just stay put." Tears welled up in my eyes and I nodded. Derek lay back down and turned over, not speaking to me. I hesitantly lay next to him and stared up at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry."

"Next time don't run head-first into a lake."

"It was an accident." Derek turned back toward me and put one arm around my shoulder. I snuggled my head into his shoulder and looked deeply into his green eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**( This chapter has violence in it, just warning you! This is possibly the longest chapter I've ever written. The song for this chapter is The Boy is Mine by Brandy and Monica.)**

It was a couple of days after Boyd had left. It was Thursday; I had to make an excuse to not go home. Derek watched over my shoulder as I dialed my home phone. Thank god, my mom picked up.

"Hello? Star, I'm so glad you're coming home tomorrow."

"Um… About that, Lydia had a family emergency; Lydia and I will be gone for about two weeks. We're on a plane now, so I can't come back now. I promise I'll call every day."

"Alright, I'm going to call Lydia, though. Bye." My eyes widened and I almost dropped my phone. As quickly as I could, I dialed for Lydia, and she picked up almost instantly.

"Lydia I need you to lie to my mom! If she asks, tell her I'm staying with you, we're on a plane, you had a family emergency, I had to go with you and we will be gone for two weeks!"

"Why should I do that?"

"Because, I'm staying with someone who my mom wouldn't like, at all, and I want to stay, so please just tell her the family emergency lie?"

"Tell me who and I'll tell her."

"Derek Hale."

"Are you crazy—Uh oh, your mom is calling me. I'll tell you everything later." With that, Lydia clicked off the line and I sighed. But of course, Mr. Killjoy had to point out something on my phone. The Find My iPhone app! I panicked and looked to Derek for help.

"Let me see it," he growled, taking the phone from me and storming outside. Without even asking me, he swung his arm back and threw my phone into the woods. I raced to where I saw the phone land, and smiled slightly when I saw that the phone had shattered into pieces. I turned to Derek and gave him thumbs up. He walked unhurriedly toward me and grabbed my wrist.

"Come on. We have to meet Boyd, Isaac and Erica at the Warehouse." Without waiting for response, he turned and walked in the direction of his car. When he saw the broken window he turned to me and folded his arms across his broad chest.

"What happened to my window?" I gasped and put a hand over my heart.

"I have no idea; maybe it got broken in the fight!" Derek glared at me and gave me a look that said I'll-get-you-back-for-this-when-I-have-time. I opened the door on the other side and climbed in, buckling my seat-belt tightly, because Derek drove like a maniac! Derek jumped into the car and floored the gas, throwing me against the seat.

We arrived within a few minutes, and I climbed out of the car, Derek following. He led me into the Warehouse and introduced me to Isaac and Erica. He explained to us that he wanted us to try to fight him, and for Isaac to go first. Isaac jumped off a beam, but Derek predicted the attack and shoved him to the ground. Erica tried to jump from the side, and Derek shoved her off too. Finally it was my turn! I tried to attack Derek from behind, but he dodged to the side and I hit the ground harder than both Erica and Isaac combined. Derek rolled his eyes and paced across the room.

"Does anyone want to try not being completely predictable?" As he paced, I saw Erica getting to her feet. I exchanged a glance with Isaac and he blocked me from going completely ballistic when _Erica starting making out with Derek!_ He shoved her off and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"That's the last time you do that." He growled and I glared at Erica.

"Why, because I'm a Beta?" Erica retorted.

"Because you'll have to deal with me Blondie," I snarled, jumping toward Erica and morphing. I snarled at her and she got to her feet, baring her fangs. I lunged at her and pinned her to the floor. She swung her fist up at my muzzle and blood gushed down my face. I sank my razor-sharp fangs into her shoulder and shook my head back and forth, as hard as I could. Erica yelped and slashed at my eyes, blinding me temporarily. She shoved me off, and I reared onto my back legs, slamming her into the floor. Derek motioned for Isaac to grab Erica, and Derek grabbed my scruff, trying to hold me back. Isaac was struggling to hold Erica and Derek was having trouble holding me back from killing her. I twisted and snapped at Derek, causing him to lose his hold on my neck. I lunged at Erica again, and Isaac dropped her, scrambling out-of-the-way. Erica jumped and landed on my back, clawing furiously at my ears and face. I reared and she fell backward. Erica and I circled each other, snarling and spitting. I jumped onto Erica, and she punched my chin, causing my head to snap up. We rolled across the cement floor, snarling and clawing at each other like mad. Erica landed a couple punches on my neck and face and I grabbed her arm in my jaws, ripping my head back and forth like a hungry shark. Suddenly, Derek roared, fangs out, eyes red. Isaac grabbed Erica again, and Derek grabbed me, this time getting on his knees and wrapping one arm around my neck and the other holding my head. Blood pooled and dripped near my legs, shoulder, head and back, and Erica had bites and bruises. I morphed back into my human form and I stopped struggling. He released me and Isaac let go of Erica. Derek walked in between me and Erica, glancing back and forth between the both of us.

"You two need to knock it off. Someone could have gotten seriously hurt. You're lucky it wasn't any worse. Erica, you need to quit doing… _That_. Star, I had it handled and you both got out of control, Back to practicing." Derek snapped. I got to my feet, my practice attack plan already whizzing through my head.

"Derek, I need to calm down for a second, can I leave?"

"Sure, whatever, Isaac, take her turn for me."

I walked a little ways off, listening for Isaac to finish trying to get at least a blow at Derek. I morphed slowly and silently. Derek wasn't letting Erica practice, so he was waiting on me. He was turned away discussing something with Isaac. I stalked toward him, and I saw Isaac tense. Derek didn't seem to notice. I jumped through the air and pinned Derek to the floor. He craned his neck to smile at me slightly.

"Star, that was good. Just remember that you won't have the option of surprise in a fight." I morphed back to human and nodded.

"Are we done?" Isaac asked, rubbing his shoulder. Derek nodded and waved his hand at the door, motioning at me to go. I shot a last glare at Erica and stormed out the door. I slammed the car door and sat with my arms folded. Derek opened his door and climbed in the car a few moments later.

"She needs to step off," I snarled, punching the dashboard. Derek grabbed my wrist and set it on his hand.

"She doesn't know that your mine and I'm yours. I explained it to her after you left." Derek leaned over and kissed me. I pressed a hand into his jet black hair and kissed him back. He pulled away and smiled at me. I set my hand over his and smirked, as I saw Erica watching us by the door of the Warehouse. I waved as Derek floored the gas and drove off.


	11. Chapter 11

**(The song for this chapter is Breathe by Taylor Swift.)**  
Derek and I were wrestling each other in the grass, and he had me in a headlock. Leaves crunching alerted us both. A loud shout alarmed me greatly.  
"STAR WALKER!" My mom stormed over to Derek and I, and Derek released me from his headlock. I got to my feet and glared at my mother.  
"How'd you find me?"  
"I called Lydia's mother and she told me you hadn't shown up in weeks. Well then I went to the school and they said that you and Derek Hale disappeared at the same time. I used the Find my iPhone app, and it took me here! I cannot believe you, skipping school with a boy, lying to me, and getting Lydia in on it! Star, your coming home with me right now."  
"But I broke my phone, how'd you get here?" My mom rolled her eyes rudely.  
"The microchips still work!" Derek stood up and whispered in my ear.  
"I want you to back up, and shift like you did earlier. It might scare her off, and if all else fails, if you want to stay with me, you'll have to attack her." I nodded my head and began backing up. My mom looked dumbfounded, she had no idea what was coming. I ran forward, and jumped as high as I could, shifting in mid-air, which I loved to do. My mom jumped backward and I snarled loudly. Derek stepped up to my side.  
"I'd get outta here if I were you. She'll hurt you." My mom scoffed and tapped her foot.  
"She'd never do that, she's my daughter." I bared my fangs and stepped forward. Derek smirked smugly.  
"Too late now," he laughed menacingly as I began clawing my mothers shoulders. I jammed my claw into her eye and Derek motioned for me to get off her, and I did. I shifted back into my human form. My mom stared at me.  
"Star why? How could you do this? Choosing me over a boy?! What happened to my little girl?"  
"Derek's my alpha, I'm a Beta. Betas stay loyal to their Alpha." I walked over to Derek and put my hand on his arm.  
"He happened. I can't breathe without him. I can't close my eyes unless he's near. I can't stay apart from him. He's teaching me how to survive, not go crazy on the full moons. I've made my choice, and nothing you can do will ever change that." My mom walked over to me and grabbed my arm. I grabbed her wrist with my free hand and bent it behind her back.  
"How many times do I need to hurt you before you leave? How about one..." I twisted her arm farther behind her back, and she clenched her fist in pain.  
"Two..." I bent her arm back farther and she whimpered. Finally, I snarled in her ear.  
"Three!" I ripped her arm all the way back until I heard a loud crack and she cried out in agony.  
"Now go! Never tell anyone about this, ever. Never return here, or I'll kill you." I shifted halfway and bared my fangs at her. She gave me one last look and turned away, not looking back. When I was sure she was gone, I raced over to Derek and he hugged me tight to his chest.  
"So you can't breathe without me?" I blushed and buried my head in his strong shoulder.  
"You know the answer. Now can we go get something to eat please?" Derek chuckled and embraced me tighter.  
"I thought you weren't a hugger?"  
"I'm not." He released me and I shivered, missing the comfort of his arms around me.  
"Where do you want to go," he asked me pulling his wallet out of his back pocket. I laughed and shrugged my shoulders.  
"Longhorn?"  
"They have steak right?"  
"I think so."  
"Let's go!" Derek pulled his keys out of the pocket of his leather jacket.  
"After we eat, I'll take you to the mall, because you need some clothes of your own." I ran toward his car and jumped in, not focusing on his crazy driving for once  
When we pulled up to Longhorn, Derek put one arm around my shoulder. A waitress with short red hair walked up to us and gave us a cheery smile.  
"How many?" I looked to Derek, I was kind of shy.  
"Just two." The waitress grabbed two menus and led us to our booth. I sat across from Derek and the waitress asked us what we wanted to drink. I ordered a diet coke and Derek got a water. After we'd gotten our drinks, we ordered our food. Derek glanced over the menu before closing it and handing it to the waitress, who's name was Janet.  
"I'd like two fire-grilled T-bone steaks please, both rare. I'd also like a baked potato please?" The waitress looked a little shocked as she wrote down the order. She turned to me and I flipped through the menu.  
"I'd like three of the New York strips, cooked blue please, and a small Caesar salad, ginger dressing please." Janet looked pale, like she was going to be sick.  
"I'm sorry, but are you sure that you can eat all that?" I nodded my head and sipped my coke as she walked off.  
"So you like rare meat?" I asked Derek as he looked around the room with anxiety.  
"Can't have it any other way. So where do you want to go shopping?" I shrugged and played with a lose thread on my shirt.  
"American Eagle, Wet Seal, Belk... Rack room shoes?"  
"We should be able to buy you two or three shirts from each store, some jeans and shorts, and some shoes. Do you need anything else?" I laughed and looked at him, but he wasn't looking at me.  
"Well I need some underwear and stuff." Derek chuckled and shook his head.  
"Hope you got money, you can buy that yourself!" I fished through my pocket and pulled out a twenty. I smiled as our food arrived. As soon as the waitress set my plate down, I grabbed my fork and knife and devoured my steak like a starving dog that just got a huge, juicy bone. I glanced up at Derek and saw he was eating just the same as me. I saw some other people sitting around us with disgusted expressions. I ignored them and started digging into my second steak. Derek had already finished half of his second steak. Some people around us gagged. They had no idea what we went through. Just for fun, I swallowed my food and glared at a lady that was staring at me like I just grew an extra head.  
"The last time I ate was yesterday morning lady ! Focus on ya food!" Derek gagged on his food, laughing too hard to continue chewing. I finished my second and third steak, then dug into my salad. Derek had already finished his food. We were so hungry, it only took us about ten minutes to eat all our food. After a few minutes, Janet came over to us and gave us the check. I didn't want to see how much it all costed, so I played with a loose thread on my shirt again. Derek paid for the food and we walked out and went back to his car. Derek turned the key in the ignition and sped off in the direction of the mall.


	12. Chapter 12

**(This is a long chapter too! :D The song for this chapter is Highway don't care by Tim McGraw. The other song is White Horse by Taylor Swift, because Derek upsets Star. During the accident and the shopping scene the song is Highway don't care, the rest is White Horse. You WILL need a tissue for this chapter, trust me. But keep reading and reviewing because don't worry, I love Derek and Star, so they'll be all lovey-dovey by the end of the story.)**

About an hour later, Derek and I pulled up to the mall. We walked through the sliding doors and rode up an escalator to the American Eagle store. I bought a purple tank top, some white shorts and a Gypsy top, which all looked pretty good on me, if I do say so myself! Since they were having a summer sale, everything added up only cost twenty dollars. Derek and I walked out of the store and down to Wet Seal. From there I bought a black one shoulder top, a black faux jacket, and three pairs of shorts and some skinny jeans. Wet Seal was having a sale just like American Eagle, so it only cost thirty dollars. When we went to the shoe-store, I bought a pair of black combat boots. I paid for those, and we stopped by some… _Other stores_ so I could get some women stuff. I also bought a phone, only fifty bucks for a 4s since the 5 just came out! Derek just waited outside those stores. As we were walking out, a girl with long black hair approached Derek. She completely ignored me.

"So? You aren't here with anybody, want to catch a movie sometime?" I stepped forward and shoved in between her and Derek.

"Actually, he's here with someone, me. Step off!" The girl folded her arms and stalked off, talking to some other guy who seemed to be alone. Derek and I rode down a creaking elevator and through some sliding doors. Derek opened the car door for me and I climbed in, watching my hunky Alpha walk to the other side of the car. As he sat down, I leaned my head on his shoulder. He rested his chin on the top of my head, and we just sat there for a few moments, neither of us saying a word. I closed my eyes as he started the car and sped down the road. It was quiet on the road. I could feel Derek tense and I sat up, looking through the windshield at the road around and ahead of us.

"Derek, what's wrong?"

"Drunk driver, headed in our—"Derek was cut off as something slammed into my side of the car. I could hear tires screeching, glass shattering and horns honking, then silence.

I awoke in a hospital, IV tubes in my arm. There was an increasing pain in my ribs and below my eye felt like someone slashed it with a knife! Once my eyes adjusted to the light, I glanced around the room. There was a nurse standing above her with curly dark brown hair. Her nametag read 'McCall." I shook my head and she smiled at me.

"Are… Are you Scott's mom?" She gave me a small smile.

"I am? You know him?"

"I do, I'm Star." Scott's mother's eyes widened and she gasped slightly.

"You're the werewolf girl that beat the Peter guy?" I nodded my head and shifted slightly, I knew she was known to the world of the supernatural. I didn't really know why I was here.

"What happened to me?" Melissa sighed and sat down on the edge of the hospital bed.

"You were in a car accident, a drunk driver hit you." Everything flooded back to me and hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Derek, where's Derek?!" I gasped, attempting to sit up, despite the pain shooting through my ribs. Melissa pushed me back down and gently reassured me.

"Don't worry, Derek is fine. He just got a bunch of cuts from all the glass, which healed almost immediately. Isn't that a werewolf thing?" I nodded my head and she continued.

"You have some fractured ribs and you have some cut below your eye and on your arms. You were on the side of the car that got hit, but you'll be fine. Since you're a werewolf, your healing process is doubled, so you'll be here a couple of days, and then back with your mother." I grabbed her arm, surprising her with my strength.

"I can't go back with her. I've been living with Derek for a while, and she found us today. We got into a pretty physical fight and I… Well I kind of live with Derek now…" Melissa was pretty cool, because she didn't bug out about it.

"Can I see Derek? Please?" Melissa smiled and nodded her head, quietly exiting the room. She returned a few moments later, Derek limping in behind her. I smiled at him, he didn't smile though. Melissa said something about giving us some space, and closes the door behind her.

"What's wrong, Derek?" He had his hands folded, and he looked at me with his eyebrows raised.

"That drunk driver that hit us, he was a werewolf." I closed my eyes for a moment and reopened them, staring intently at Derek.

"Can you please just not focus on the negative? Let's focus on the positive." Derek didn't say anything and turned away from me, and that's when Scott and Stiles decided to show up! The door flew open and Stiles and Scott burst in. Scott was a lot calmer, but Stiles started doing some weird dance that looked like the Running Man and the Jerk combined, all whilst throwing confetti at Derek and me. I opened my arms for a hug and Stiles practically dive-bombed me. Derek shoved him off and glared at him through his grassy green eyes.

"She has fractured ribs, Stiles! Be careful!" I laughed and rested my head on Derek's shoulder. He jerked away from me and Scott gave him a look. Stiles threw more confetti at Derek, who grabbed Stiles by his shirt and pushed him up against the door.

"Throw some more confetti and see how you end up." He growled. Scott chuckled nervously and stepped next to Stiles. Derek released Stiles and walked back over to me. Scott motioned at Derek.

"Can, I um… Can I talk to you outside for a second?" Derek stood and walked out, slamming the door behind him. I looked to Stiles, tears welling up in my eyes. Stiles rushed over to my side and patted my shoulder.

"Star, what's wrong?" I shook my head and put a finger to my lips, telling him to be quiet. I strained my ears to hear what they were hearing. I could hear Scott furiously yelling at Derek.

"What's your problem?! Why are you being so mean to her?!" I couldn't hear what Derek's response was at first.

"She didn't do anything to you, and you're treating her like she's your uncle!" That's when Derek lost it.

"Everyone I love keeps getting hurt! That's why! If I don't love them or care about them, then neither of us gets hurt. Star could've been _killed_ in that accident!" I sucked in a breath and listened on.

"But she didn't Derek! She loves you and you're giving her the cold shoulder!"

"I have a reason Scott! I don't want her to get hurt anymore, I'm going to break up with her, and if you try and stop me, I'll break YOU!" I started sobbing uncontrollably and Stiles put one arm around me, stroking my hair and whispering to me that it was alright.

"Star, if my dad doesn't mind, would you want to stay at my house?" Stiles continued stroking my hair as I cried. I nodded my head a little bit. I looked up as Scott and Derek walked through the door. I furiously ripped the IV tubes from my arm and jumped up. Scott was white faced, and he was naturally tanned, so he was pretty flipped out. Derek opened his mouth to speak, but I interrupted him.

"Shut up. I know exactly what you're going to say." Stiles and Scott were glaring daggers at Derek, who was looking at me sadly. Without saying a word, he turned on his heel and left the room. I cried even harder, images of Derek and I lying on the grass together flooded into my mind. Scott kissed my forehead and rubbed my back.

"Can you excuse me for a moment? I need to call my dad." Stiles left the room and I wrapped my arms around Scott. He hugged my tightly and looked up as his mother walked in.

"Star I promise I'll be right back." Scott practically dragged his mom out of the room and I could hear him explaining what happened, and that I was staying with Stiles. Melissa didn't come back in the room, but Scott and Stiles did. Stiles explained to me that his dad was picking us up. I sat down on the edge of the hospital bed, we all did. Scott, Stiles and I just sat there in silence, all thinking the same. A knock on the door startled us all. A middle-aged man with grayish-brown hair walked through the door. He resembled Stiles greatly. I said goodbye to Scott and Stiles led me to his dad's patrol car. I looked up and saw Derek leaning on the hospital wall, head in his hands. He looked up and I looked away. He started toward me and Stiles rushed me into the car. Stiles got in the car also, slamming the door behind him. I noticed that my bags were already in the car. I glanced up and saw Derek give me a final glance before walking away, into the woods. I leaned on Stiles shoulder and cried. When we got to Stiles house, he showed me the Guest room where I was staying. I thanked him and he hugged me again.

"You hungry?" Stiles asked. I shook my head.

"I can't eat any-anything right now." Stiles patted my shoulder before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. I crawled under the covers on my bed and pulled the pillow over my head, sobbing like crazy. I noticed I was still wearing the gray shirt he gave me and I cried harder.

It had been three weeks since Derek had broken up with me. I only ate once a day and I hadn't left my room since. I cried out in my sleep and when I did sleep, I had nightmares. I was still wearing the gray tearstained shirt of Derek's. I awoke to a knock on my door. Allison and Lydia slowly walked in.

"Hey, Star. Are you alright?" Allison asked me. I hadn't spoken to her since the last full moon. I shook my head. Lydia and Allison sat down next to me, patting my shoulders.

"Star, I found out something… About why…"

"Don't say his name." I snarled, putting my head under my pillow. Lydia gently pulled the pillow off my head and shook my shoulder.

"He only did what he did because he didn't want you to get hurt." I wiped my eyes and sat up, staring at them blankly. My eyes narrowed as I picked up yelling coming from downstairs. I got up and looked out my window. Derek was standing at the front door, he and Stiles were yelling back and forth at each other. Lydia and Allison glanced at each other and grabbed my arms, dragging me out of bed, and down the stairs. I struggled and kicked as they pulled me through the hall and to the front door. Derek's eyes widened when he saw me. Stiles stepped over to Allison and they created an obstruction so I couldn't run back up the stairs. I looked up at Derek and I felt a rush of different emotions, sadness, anger, love. I wanted him to hold me like he used to. I missed seeing him every morning when I woke up, but I also hated him. I shoved by him and stood in the middle of the backyard. Allison, Lydia, Stiles and Derek all turned to look at me. I looked into Derek's green eyes and morphed into a wolf. Even my wolf body was in bad shape. My ribs stuck out and my fur was a mess. My icy-blue eyes were duller than they used to be.

"Star please, wait!" Derek stepped forward but it was too late. I turned and raced out of Stiles yard, down the sidewalk and straight into the woods…


	13. Chapter 13

**(The song for this chapter is I Hate Everything about You by Three Days Grace. Random fact… Has anyone ever noticed that you PARK in a DRIVE way and DRIVE in a PARK way?)**

Stiles and his dad had to go out for the day, leaving me by myself. I hadn't eaten in two days. I was staring out my window, just hoping Derek would come out of the woods. I hated him, but I loved him still. I jumped in apprehension as my phone buzzed. I dragged myself over to it and felt tears threatening to spill. Derek was calling me. His ringtone was a howling wolf, and my phone background was him and I, his arms around me. He had reluctantly agreed to let me take that picture. I hit the 'deny' button on my phone and turned back to the window. My phone rang again. I denied the call. It rang again. I denied the call. After about seven calls, I grabbed my phone and yanked my window open. I reeled back my arm and chucked my phone out the window, snarling as it hit the ground. I continued staring out my window until I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped out the window and shifted, not caring who saw. I crashed to the ground, causing it to shake like a Chihuahua. Full Moon was tonight, and I could already feel the wildness inside me about to burst. I tore off into the woods, stones scraping my paws. I didn't know where I was going until I arrived at the broken down old house. I sniffed the spot where Derek and I lay that night. I continued up the steps, not caring if he was home or not. I walked around the room slowly, taking in everything. I wasn't watching where I was going and I ran into a table, knocking it over. I froze in place when I heard a voice from upstairs. The voice I loved to hate and hated to love.

"Who's there?" Derek called out. I could hear him walking down the stairs. I had to move, now! I turned and bounded toward the door. A tuft of my fur got caught on the door as I ran out. I hid in the woods and watched Derek walk ever-so-slowly to the door. He picked up the fur and then whispered something. He walked down the steps on the front porch and called out.

"Star?! Are you… She's gone…" He reluctantly turned and walked back inside. Once he was gone, I turned and raced home as fast as I could. I shifted when I got to the base of the woods. Stile's dad's car was already in the driveway. I walked at a snail's pace up the drive. When I walked through the door, Stiles and Sheriff Stilinski looked up. Stiles came over to me and handed me a small box.

"We found this in the mailbox; it has your name on it." I took the box and opened it, gasping when I saw the wooden wolf charm. I put the necklace in the box and muttered under my breath.

"Tell me if you need some firewood, I've got some right here. Stiles I need to speak to you upstairs, please." Stiles and I walked to his room and I glanced at the ceiling.

"The Full Moon is tonight." Stiles smacked his forehead and cursed under his breath.

"Go to Derek's." I was horror-struck by the thought, but I really had no other choice, he was still my Alpha, he hadn't kicked me out of the pack.

"I can't. I just can't face him again." I snapped. Stiles threw his hands up in the air and glared at me.

"Well, your other option is going off your rocker and killing my dad and me!" I sighed and turned my back to him.

"I'll go to Derek's." Stiles nodded his head and looked out of his window.

"You better go to your room. It's getting dark. I'll see you soon I guess?" I shrugged and walked out. While I was walking down the stairs, I ran into Sheriff Stilinski.

"Hey Star, why are you in such a hurry?" I brushed past him and called over my shoulder.

"Ask Stiles, I don't have time." With that, I wrenched open the door and ran into the woods. I could run at least four miles without stopping. I jumped over fallen logs and smacked branches out of my face. I glanced up and the moon was starting to rise and I could feel myself morphing. I tried to shift all the way, but I couldn't, it felt like somebody had just cut me open a thousand times. When I reached Derek's the pain in my abdomen was about to kill me. This hadn't happened before; I didn't know what was going on! I pushed open Derek's front door and then I couldn't go any farther. I collapsed onto the floor. I could hear Derek and Isaac talking, but when I fell, they stopped. Isaac walked out of the room first and called to Derek.

"You might want to get in here! We have a problem!" My body was racked into convulsions, it was trying to shift, but for some reason, it couldn't. Derek walked slowly out of the room and his eyes widened when he saw me. He and Isaac raced down the stairs and knelt at my side.

"Help… Me…" I choked out, my vision blurry. Derek sucked in a breath.

"Star, what was the last thing you ate that could've made you sick?" I struggled to remember.

"I ate a hotdog earlier…" I gasped, clutching my stomach. Derek suddenly smacked himself on the forehead.

"It must've been that raw steak. When did you last eat?" I vomited some clear liquid and he turned to Isaac. He then turned back to me; his green eyes had a tint of red in them.

"Isaac, get outta here for now!" Isaac ran out the door and Derek turned back to me.

"I think two days ago…" Derek sighed and looked at the moon. His canines were sharper and I could tell he was starting to lose it.

"You're weak, and the steak you ate is only making it worse. You need to be… Strong… To… Shift…" Derek clenched his fist, and he was sweating majorly.

"Can't you do anything?" He shook his head and I saw claws protruding out of his fingers.

"I'll try and stay with you…" I felt my spine cracking and my joints popping. I was shifting, but it was slow and it was excruciating. I screamed out as my fingernails turned into claws. Derek looked into my eyes, which were already blue.

"Star, the only way for… me… to help you is to get the poison out of your system. I'm sorry, I wish I didn't have to do this." He lifted my shirt above my stomach and sank his claws into my flesh. I screamed and cried and thrashed as blood pooled around the both of his. He pulled his claws out and I felt my werewolf healing process kicking in. I looked into Derek's now-red eyes.

"You just saved me I think…" Derek shrugged and I could tell he was morphing. I reached my arm up and mashed my mouth over his. He rolled on top of me and growled, kissing me back violently. His lips were as warm as they were the first time we kissed, but I couldn't kiss him long. I felt myself morphing; I had to get out of here. I shoved him off me and snarled as I shifted violently. I circled him and roared, my werewolf instincts kicking in. I had no idea who he was. He had shifted also, and he roared at me. I lunged at him and he pushed me on the ground. This is where my practice kicked in. I knew his fighting moves before he did them. I snarled and snapped at his neck. He landed a solid punch on my nose and I yelped, jumping backward. I snapped my jaws around his shoulder. He shoved me off and growled loudly. I rolled on my back in submission and Derek kicked me in my ribs. I snarled and grabbed his foot in my jaws. He was an experienced fighter; he shouldn't have fallen for my trick. I pulled my head back and Derek crashed to the floor. I pinned him to the wood. He threw me off and I crashed into a wall. We fought like that until morning, and we finally drifted to sleep.

I morphed back into my human form and looked around, only remembering certain details. Derek roused and looked at me.

"Derek, what happened?" He rubbed his shoulder where I bit him and shrugged.

"The full moon is what happened. We lost out control, neither of us meant to do it. But… before the fight… Was that because of the full moon?" He knew the answer was yes, and no, he was just testing me.

"Yes… No… I don't know… I… Can you sit and listen to me talk?" Derek shrugged and motioned for me to continue.

"After what happened at the hospital, I didn't leave my room at Stile's house. I hardly ate and I didn't speak to anyone. I cried out in my sleep and had nightmares. Derek, you don't understand, you never will. I love you more than anyone, and I cut myself with my claws after what happened. All I thought about was you, nobody else. I missed you so much… Last night, I just lost it when I kissed you. Part of it was from the full moon… The other part was… I missed you… I didn't know that to be in love, you always had to fight to have the upper hand. I got lost in your eyes, how nice you were to me, you taught me, and you took care of me when nobody else would. I still remember the day I met you, when you made the vinegar bomb. But, then, what you said at the hospital, I just… I didn't know what to do… And when Allison and Lydia dragged me into the hall that day, the pain had dulled, but when I looked at you, the pain was new again. The night I came to your house, I saw your picture on my phone, I didn't know what I was doing until I knocked over the table." I broke down in tears and buried my face in my hands. Derek sat in silence, staring at me with those stunning green eyes. I got to my feet and started toward the door, but a forceful hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Let me see."

"See what?"

"The cuts." I showed him my wrist, which had many, many, many scars from where I cut myself with my claws. Every day, every time I thought about Derek, I slashed my wrist.

"Star, I have something to say." I turned away and tried to walk through the door, but I was blocked by a muscular arm. I ducked under his arm and walked out onto the front porch. Out of the blue, he shoved me against the wall, preventing me from moving. Without warning, he crushed his lips over mine, putting his hands on my shoulders. I kissed him back, over, and over, and over, for maybe ten or twenty minutes, running my hands through his jet-black hair. He growled and kissed me even harder, and I bit his lip gently. He pulled away from me and looked at me cunningly, his eyes shimmering red. We stepped across the porch, tripping over our own feet, each of us trying to beat the other one. He picked up the pace and ran his fingers through my curly hair. Unexpectedly, a loud shout startled us.

"AHHH! I'M BLIND! GROSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" Stiles screamed, covering his eyes. I jumped back from Derek, thumping my head on the wall as I did so. Derek stumbled backward and I blushed red. How did he even get here?!

"I thought you were finished?" I realized my error and slapped my forehead.

"He's right, oh my god, Derek I didn't mean to do what I just did, I'm so sorry!" I mentally cursed myself. Derek looked flabbergasted.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" He motioned me inside.

"I'm sorry Derek, I don't know what I was thinking, I didn't mean to do what I just did, I think it was the aftereffect of the full moon, I'm so sorry!" I blabbered. Derek shook his head.

"There aren't aftereffects. You know what that was, I know what that was, and Stiles knows what that was." I glared at him and folded my arms.

"I actually don't know what that was, because you started it." I snapped, my eyes glowing bright blue. A dreadfully long silence passed between the two of us.

"Just come to the Warehouse tomorrow, we need to start training again, you're out of practice." I agreed before jogging outside and over to Stiles.

"How'd you know I was here, and why were you spying?"

"One, where else would you go? Two, how do you define spying?"

"I define it as watching someone without them knowing!"

"Then I was spying! What'd Derek say?" I shrugged and walked a little more rapidly.

"He said I needed to come to the Warehouse for practice."


	14. Chapter 14

**(The song for this chapter is Wake Up Call by Maroon 5. I want to thank my readers and my followers and say that I hope you love the story, because I'm keeping it going, and after I finish this one, I'm making a sequel! Hehehe! Oh, Star can shift full wolf, or shift like Derek and Boyd. I know that sounds kind of strange, but that's Star for you!)**

"I hope you guys have practiced, because today, we're making the numbers a bit uneven. It'll be two against one." Derek gazed at Isaac, Boyd, Erica and me. He pointed at Boyd, then at me.

"Boyd, you're on my side. Star, you try to fight us off, if you can." _If you can, _was that a challenge? I shifted and half way, and Boyd made the first move. I was distracted and he shoved me to the ground. Oh, it was on! I sprung up with my hands and landed a punch on his nose. Then Derek jumped into the fight. I slammed my fist into Derek's nose and he snarled at me. Boyd tried to grab my arm but I twisted around and he lost his grip. I grabbed Boyd by the front of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. I aimed a kick at Derek and he grabbed my foot, slamming me to the concrete. I was dazed for a moment, but I jumped up aimed a roundhouse kick at his chest, which knocked the breath out of him. Boyd slammed his fist to the side of my head and I stumbled backward, but I wasn't finished. As Derek advanced toward me, I back flipped and my foot connected hard with his neck. He fell onto the ground and I picked him up by the front of his shirt. I slammed him against the wall and he stayed there for a moment, trying to retaliate. Boyd grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back. I used a move I called the 'donkey kick.' As he was twisting my arm, I pretended I gave up. Derek was staring at me in shock, as I never gave up easily. A devilish grin spread across my face and I propelled my foot backward, slamming it into Boyd's shin. He fell onto the ground and I turned on Derek. We circled each other for a moment before he lunged at me. That's when I revealed my secret weapon, although I had to get my timing perfect. I morphed fully as he lunged, which sent him flying above my head. In the instant he was above me, I reared back onto my hind legs and pivoted, my front paws knocking him _hard_ to the side. I snarled at him as he jumped onto his feet. As quick as a flash, he was digging his claws into the space below my front legs. I yelped and flipped backward, crushing him under my weight.

"Go Star!" Isaac cheered from the sidelines. As Derek stood, I grabbed his head in my front paws and used my back paws to swipe his feet out from under him. I placed a paw on his chest until he couldn't breathe and had started to turn purple. I removed my paw and he gasped. Derek just lay there for a moment until he caught his breath.

"Star, you've never put up a fight like that. That was… pretty… good. But what's wrong? You've never fought like that, even last night." I morphed back into my human form and snarled at him as he got to his feet.

"I told you I could beat you. You don't know why I'm mad? Let's see, look back to yesterday, right before you told me I needed to brush up on my skills!" I shoved him back onto the floor.

"Oh, that? I told you, side effect." He said nonchalantly. I sneered and folded my arms.

"You said there weren't side effects of the full moon!" I gave him a look that he once told me annoyed him so much, he actually felt like slapping me, and slap me he did. My cheek stung with the blow and I slammed my fist below his chin, causing his head to snap up.

"I'll be back in a minute. I need some space." Without waiting for response, I morphed full-wolf and raced out the door. When I was outside, I morphed halfway and stared at my wrist. Without hesitating, I slashed my claws across my wrist, a scatter of blood hitting the Warehouse walls. Isaac was coming outside when he saw me slash my wrist.

"What the heck are you doing? If you weren't a werewolf you could bleed to death!" Isaac snapped as my wrist began healing, adding yet another scar to the many that were already there. Isaac snatched my wrist and stared at it.

"You cut yourself? Why?" I jerked my thumb behind me.

"Him." Isaac motioned back inside and turned away.

"Derek wants you back inside." I ignored Isaac and stormed through the door. I leaned on the wall next to Boyd and Isaac whispered something to Derek, whose eyes flew to my wrist. I pretended not to notice….


	15. Chapter 15

**(Its *sniffle* the end! Well, I had to end it off at some point! BUT my loyal readers, do not fear, the sequel is here! s/9410096/1/The-Moon-s-Shadow-A-Teen-Wolf-fanficti on )**

Derek and I had just recently gotten back together, and we were never happier. I folded my clothes and put them into my suitcase. I'd got into a good college, and I was leaving today. I was almost finished packing, and I only had a small pile of shirts left. As I was sifting through them, I came across a tattered, oversized gray tee-shirt, but it wasn't mine, it was Derek's. I held the shirt in my hands for a moment before putting it in my suitcase, guilt weighing me down. I hadn't told Derek that I was leaving yet. He was out for a bit, and I was packing. I didn't know I was crying until a tear fell onto the old tee-shirt. I hated to leave, but I couldn't back out, no matter how much I considered it. Scott, Stiles, Allison and Lydia had already agreed they wouldn't tell Derek. I folded my jeans and shorts and put them in the suitcase. I cried for a few minutes before I realized Stiles was standing in the doorway, keys in his hand.

"You alright?" I nodded and wiped my tears away. I stood up and pulled one bag behind me. Stiles helped me load them into his Jeep. I didn't say a whole word the whole drive. We went through security and into the airport. Allison and Lydia stood up as I walked in and they ran over to me. We all hugged for a moment until Stiles phone beeped with an incoming text from Scott.

_Derek and I r at airport now. He is cnfused r the others there?_

Stiles texted back quickly, tears in his eyes. Wow, even Stiles was going to miss me?

_Yeah just bring him in and don't say anything_

We only had to wait a few minutes before Derek and Scott entered the room. Derek's eyes widened when he saw me and he rushed over to all of us.

"What's going on, Star?!" I could hardly speak as I choked out a few words.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I didn't know how... But... I'm... Going... To...College." When I finally finished speaking, tears were running down my face. Derek looked hurt, and I cried harder. Without warning, he turned to Scott and the others.

"Could you leave us alone for a few?" When they left, he grabbed me in his arms and pulled me into his chest. I put my arms around his waist and he squeezed me tight. I rested my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. He rested his head on mine and I cried harder. When we pulled away, he cupped my face in his hands and brought his lips over mine. I kissed him back for a few moments before pulling away. He had tears in his green eyes and I brushed his cheek with my hand.

"Flight twenty-two, Dallas Texas." Came over the intercom. That was me. Stiles, Scott, Lydia and Allison rushed over to me and I group hugged all of them before hugging them individually. Everyone was crying except Derek, but he seemed awfully close to it. I hugged Stiles and Scott, than Allison and Lydia. I hugged Derek again, and I whispered in his ear.

"I'm coming back one day, I promise. Remember me." I turned away, pulling my bags behind me, before turning around again.

"And Derek?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." I buried my face in his shoulder for the last time and he stroked my hair.

"I love you too."

"Flight twenty-two, Dallas Texas, last calling." I kissed Derek again before brushing my hand across his cheek and getting onto my plane. Right before I boarded, I turned around and waved. Now, everyone was crying, even Derek. I glanced around before getting on the plane. I put my stuff in the luggage thing above me and sat down, staring out the window. I could see into the airport and I saw my friends. I locked eyes with Derek, and then the plane took off...

**(*Cries* So sad! Hey, at least Senior Sequel is here to save the day!)**


	16. ANNOUNCEMENTS! Very important

Hey hey hey it's FATTTTTTTT GERMANSHEPHERR! Jk I'm not that fat! Anyways, updates on stuff! i am obsessed with Smosh I'll be writing an Anthony x OC story soon when I get time. (I'm in 6th grade, it's tough!) I'll be making an Isaac Lahey x OC too! Do not get your hopes up for the Isaac story though, if school keeps going how it is, updates on my Smosh story will come out every weekend or less. Middle school is horrible because my friends are over dramatic and there are boys and stuff and it's just insane! I'll try and update and maybe even Star will make an appearance in my Smosh story! (Derek and Star will come in on my Isaac story!) okay so a few things you need to know

DONT GET iOS 7! IT'S HORRIBLE! I got it on my iPad, I'm not updating my iPhone, ever!

I have a website for my Fanfictions. The link won't be posted until I've created the story and fixed the site up.

The Smosh story will be titled "Midnight Rain."

The Isaac Lahey x OC will be titled "Angel with a crossbow."

Info on the Smosh story

OC characters:

Azurite 'Flash' Dawson- Nineteen year old female that meets Anthony when she wins an online Smosh contest. She is almost as tall as Anthony but not quite. She has gray eyes and very, very dark brown hair.

Star- You should know her, she's in this story!

Information about Midnight Rain

Well, not much. I haven't really started much yet.

There isn't anything to say about Angel with a Crossbow yet, I haven't figured it out.


End file.
